


A Mortal Lifetime

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Foreshadowing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: All we are given is a mortal lifetime.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)





	A Mortal Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> For the envy challenge at tolkien_weekly

It was nearly dawn before Boromir spoke. "You are pledged to the Lady Arwen, are you not?"

"Yes."

"I envy her that... she will have you for a mortal's lifespan and more. When all this is over, it will be her you turn to, not me. I will be forgotten."

Aragorn shivered, overcome by a sudden sense of foreboding. "How do you know this?"

"Faramir is not the only one who dreams." His voice was dark.

"Then we must make the most of our time together, Boromir--and whatever happens, you will not be forgotten."

"A promise, Aragorn?"

"An oath."


End file.
